


[Podfic of] Stop

by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)



Series: [Podfic of] And Why Is That? [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Guilt, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics
Summary: He just wanted to stop feeling like this—And if Sebastian never spoke to him again after this, he'd be okay with it.He tried to ignore the little voice in his head that told him that was complete bullshit.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: [Podfic of] And Why Is That? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic of] Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719104) by [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/04-stop/04%20-%20Stop.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719104)

**Author:** [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato)

**Length:** 5:13


End file.
